Una Noche En La Oficina
by Drear
Summary: Tras ser secuestrada por DeKiller, Maya no quiere volver a la aldea Kurain sola, así que le pregunta a Phoenix si puede pasar la noche en la oficina... Fic original de anagd. Romance, Rated T, Nick/Maya.


**Tras mucho tiempo me atrevo a volver por la sección de Phoenix Wright, aunque esta vez la historia no es mía.**

**Este fic es una traducción de "A Night At The Officce", de anagd, un Phoenix/Maya calificado T por algún insulto pero que no contiene nada especialmente para adultos. ****Personalmente me parece bastante bueno, ya juzgaréis vosotros.**

**La traducción no es exacta, he adaptado algunas partes porque una traducción literal quedaba mal, pero el contenido es fiel.**

**Que lo disfrutéis :3**

* * *

23 de Marzo, 10:31 PM

Oficinas Wright & Co

Phoenix estaba exhausto, acababa de volver de la cena en el Hotel Gatewater. Había pasado mucho estrés durante aquellos últimos días, y se había quedado agotado física y psicológicamente. La presión de haber tenido que elegir entre la justicia y la vida de su ayudante, Maya, le había hecho pasar noches sin dormir.

El abogado se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó de una silla, después se sentó en el sofá a la vez que se aflojaba la corbata, y en ese momento sonó el timbre. "¿Quién es a estas horas?" se preguntó lenvantándose otra vez, lentamente volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la puerta de la oficina.

Al abrir descubrió a Maya.

-Hola Nick- saludó ella. Su voz no estaba tan animada como siempre, de hecho sonaba bastante cansada.

Phoenix nunca la había visto de esa forma, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar camino de la aldea Kurain?

Maya soltó un suspiro.

-¿Te importa si paso aquí la noche? No quiero estar sola- Phoenix se extrañó, ese comportamiento no era propio de ella.

-No, claro que no… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado, había notado las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos.

-Sí- respondió ella sin mucha convicción, mientras le acompañaba hasta el sofá-. Solo un poco cansada. Todo el tema del secuestro me ha dejado agotada, ya sabes- compuso una sonrisa forzada.

Phoenix podía ver cuánto la habían afectado los últimos días; estaba más delgada, y eso que aquella noche había cenado la ración de tres personas. Parecía trastornada por lo que la había pasado, quizá también estaba asustada.

-¿Dónde está Pearls?- preguntó él, dándose cuenta de repente de la ausencia de la niña.

-La he enviado de vuelta a la aldea Kurain. Ha estado muchos días lejos de casa, allí deben de estar preocupados.

-Espera, ¿la has dejado irse en tren? ¿Sola?

-Nick, Pearls vino desde allí corriendo una vez, ¿recuerdas? Creo que viajar sola en tren no es un gran problema para ella- Phoenix sonrió recordando, y entonces se hizo el silencio en la oficina.

Maya apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del abogado, él la rodeó con sus brazos antes de pensar lo que estaba haciendo. Estar tan cerca de ella le reconfortaba, hacía que Phoenix se sintiera tranquilo de verdad por primera vez desde que la secuestraron.

Estando lejos de ella, sin saber si volvería a verla alguna vez le había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba aquella chica y, por primera vez, descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Recordó el momento en el que estuvo a punto de acusar a Adrian Andrews del asesinato para salvar a Maya de DeKiller, incluso sabiendo que ella nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero al final todo se había solucionado y Engarde había sido llevado ante la justicia.

-Me alegro de que estés bien- susurró él, lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara. Maya se acomodó a su lado.

-Lo estoy gracias a ti.

-No hubiera podido hacer nada sin la ayuda de Edgeworth… o incluso la de Von Karma- Phoenix apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

-Pero fuiste tú el que encontró la forma de que DeKiller rompiera su contrato con Engarde. Aún no me puedo creer que el Samurái de Níquel hiciera algo así.

Bueno, al menos una parte de la antigua Maya seguía allí.

-Pero no lo habría descubierto sin la ayuda de Mia.

-¡Déjalo ya, Nick! Fuiste tú el que lo diste todo en el juicio, con toda la presión sobre ti. Podrías haber abandonado, pero no lo hiciste. Te mantuviste firme por mí- Maya levantó los ojos para mirarle a la cara, hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Gracias Nick, de verdad. Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabías?

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, Phoenix podía sentir su respiración en la piel.

-Joder, estaba tan preocupado por ti- dijo al final, abrazándola. Ella hundió la cara en su hombro devolviéndole el abrazo.

Cuando se separaron el abogado se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba Maya.

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de dormir- recibió un bostezo como respuesta-. Puedes quedarte mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá.

-Ni hablar, Nick. Yo me quedo el sofá, y esto no lo vamos a discutir.

Phoenix sabía que la batalla estaba perdida, así que se rindió inmediatamente.

Fue a su habitación y volvió al momento con una almohada y sábanas para Maya. También trajo algo de ropa para dormir (una camiseta y unos pantalones que probablemente serían demasiado grandes para ella).

-Gracias de nuevo por dejarme dormir aquí. En realidad tengo que darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Hey, no tienes que agradecerme nada. Buenas noches, Maya. Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Gra…-comenzó ella, pero se interrumpió y cambió la frase-. Buenas noches, Nick.

:::

24 de Marzo, 2:43 AM

Oficinas Wright & Co

Habitación de Phoenix

A pesar de lo agotado que estaba, Phoenix no podía dormir. Había estado tumbado en la cama un buen rato, mirando el techo perdido en sus pensamientos, la mayoría relacionados con Maya. No podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estaba, había estado tentado de levantarse e ir hasta el sofá, tan solo para verla.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unas pisadas que se acercaban a su habitación. Momentos después Maya estaba allí, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Nick, ¿estás despierto?- susurró.

-Sip- respondió él, incorporándose para apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No… no puedo dormir- hizo una pausa, pero miró al abogado como dudando si decir algo más-. ¿Te importa…? ¿Te importaría si duermo aquí, contigo?

Parecía incómoda, y, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, Phoenix adivinó que se había sonrojado intensamente. Él dudó un momento, podía entender que no quería estar sola después de todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos días.

-Claro que no- dijo finalmente, haciendo espacio en la cama para ella.

Ella subió a su lado y se acurrucó bajo la manta. Tras dudar un momento, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del abogado y le rodeó con un brazo. Sonrojándose, Phoenix correspondió a su abrazo. Después de un rato de silencio, Maya alzó la cabeza y dijo:

-Te debo tanto, Nick. Quiero decir… ¿cuántas veces me has salvado la vida?

-No me debes nada… el hecho de que estés aquí conmigo es suficiente para mí- Phoenix se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Maya se incorporó clavando el codo en la cama, le miró a los ojos.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo dulce que eres?- dijo con una tímida sonrisa, lo que hizo que él se sonrojara aún más.

"Bien, seguro que ahora estoy como un tomate" pensó.

Phoenix tocó su cara con las manos, acariciándola con el pulgar. Ella cerró los ojos.

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti mientras estaba encerrada en aquella bodega- admitió.

-Yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti a cada momento- susurró él, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían como el fuego.

Esas palabras consiguieron que Maya abriera los ojos con cierta sorpresa. Se juntó más a él, hasta que sus pechos se tocaron. Phoenix cruzó el espacio que aún les separaba uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Maya dudó al principio, pero respondió con timidez a su beso. Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos un momento, pero Phoenix se inclinó y volvió a besarla otra vez.

En esta ocasión ella respondió con más confianza, sus labios se separaron para dejar paso a sus lenguas. Ambos se abrazaron y se recostaron buscando una postura más cómoda. Estuvieron juntos durante unos instantes que se hicieron eternos hasta que a Phoenix se le ocurrió una pregunta.

-Maya… ¿habías besado a alguien alguna vez?- dijo-. Lo pregunto porque no he visto nunca a ningún hombre en la aldea Kurain.

-Es verdad, solo hay unos pocos y la mayoría están casados. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… no, Nick. Nací y crecí en la aldea, nunca llegué a conocer chicos de fuera hasta que mi hermana murió y nos conocimos.

Esto le sorprendió un poco, pero ya esperaba una respuesta parecida.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir, estos días han sido demasiado estresantes para los dos- dijo.

-Solo una cosa más, Nick.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora somos… ¿novios?

Él dejó escapar una risa ante la pregunta.

-Supongo que sí.

Phoenix abrazó a su ayudante, mejor amiga y ahora novia, y la acercó hacia él de forma que su pecho quedara contra la espalda de ella. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño le envolviera.

-Nick- llamó entonces ella.

-¿Hmm?

-Te quiero.

Phoenix sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Yo también te quiero, Maya.

:::

24 de Marzo, 11:03 AM

Oficinas Wright & Co

Habitación de Phoenix

-¡Phoenix!- exclamó de pronto una voz. El abogado se despertó de un salto, y se dio cuenta de que Mia estaba allí. Por primera vez la ropa de Maya la cubría completamente, ya que tenía puesta la camiseta-. ¿Podrías explicarme qué estás haciendo en la cama con mi hermana?

-Bueno…- Phoenix sintió que le ardían las mejillas-. T-te juro que no ha pasado nada, a-al menos nada de lo que estás pensando- su antigua jefa le miró como esperando que continuara-. ¿Por qué demonios te ha canalizado Maya ahora?

-Ella no lo ha hecho, he sido yo la que ha decidido ver cómo estaba… Y parece que he sido muy oportuna. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado entre vosotros?

-Bueno, hemos… estamos juntos. Anoche empezamos a hablar y… ya te imaginas. Pero te juro que solo hemos dormido juntos, nada más.

-Vale, te creo Phoenix. Después de todo estáis los dos vestidos… Siento actuar así, pero ella es mi única hermana y tengo que cuidar de ella.

-Lo entiendo, Mia.

-Bueno, supongo que será mejor que me valla. Espero que seáis felices juntos, pero te juro que si la haces daño volveré y te atormentaré durante el resto de tu vida- afirmó con una sonrisa que puso la piel de gallina a Phoenix. Aunque no es que él pensara hacerla daño, la quería demasiado para eso.

-Adiós, Mia.

-Adiós, Phoenix.

Al momento siguiente era Maya de nuevo. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Phoenix a su lado.

-Buenos días- dijo él, dándola un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Hey- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Tu hermana acaba de hacerme una visita. Ha sido bastante incómodo.

Maya soltó una risita y se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Algo como "¿Qué demonios haces en la cama con mi hermana?" y "Si la haces daño volveré y te atormentaré el resto de tu vida".

-Lo siento, supongo- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Entonces se incorporó de un salto en la cama-. Niiiiick.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy hambrienta, ¡quiero hamburguesas!

-Claro- respondió él con una carcajada-. Me alegro de que la antigua Maya haya vuelto.

-¿Cuándo me he ido?- Maya le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Segundos después ya estaba en pie-. Vamos Nick, ¡Tengo hambre!

Él se levantó y la dio un abrazo.

-Te quiero, ¿Te lo había dicho ya?

-Claro que me quieres, soy genial.

Phoenix puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió a su vez. Sabía que era el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

:::

* * *

**¿Opiniones? ¿Críticas? ¿Consejos? ¿Insultos? ¿Amenazas? ¿Reviews en general?**


End file.
